Present Day
by Seven-Bridges
Summary: When Wado Ichimonji's sheath broke in a fight with Sanji, Zoro was left completely crushed... Can Sanji make up for it? ZoSan or SanZo and sort of Christmas story XD


Sanji grinned widely as he looked at his finished work with pride.

Tomorrow would be 'Present Day', the start of three days with presents, feasts and a horrendous amount of booze. It was their first one with all nine of them together and everyone was excited for it.

Franky and Robin took it to themselves to decorate the Sunny with lights and garlands of flowers, while the others were busy either shopping for food and presents, moving furniture around or doing other things to make the next day memorable.

Sanji, however, had decorated in a different way... he hid mistletoes in the most impossible places, all in hope of finally, _finally_ stealing a kiss from one of his favourite ladies.

The last time, Robin had outsmarted him, telling the wide-eyed Luffy, Usopp and Chopper that nakama had to kiss each other under the mistletoe or misfortune would follow the crew for all of eternity. Of course, they had believed it and with an evil (yet charming) grin, Robin ordered her disembodied hands to follow Sanji around wherever he went, holding the godforsaken plant over his head.

The cook still shuddered at the memory... the three days of slobbering from a meat-crazed captain, a habitual liar and a hairy reindeer-raccoon were still etched into his mind.

But this time he would succeed! Sanji had made sure, Robin was busy elsewhere whenever he hang up one of the mistletoes. He wouldn't dare to try it on Robin again, not after the last traumatic experience, but he fully intended to lure his Nami-swan into one of the corners of the ship, point to the mistletoe he had hung up and Nami-swan would say, 'Oh, you're so romantic, Sanji-kun'. Then she would hug him and press that virgin lips of hers to his own and-

"Oi, shitty cook! If you want to daydream, do it somewhere else! You're bleeding all over the floor."

Sanji gritted his teeth as the marimo's annoying voice interrupted his wonderful fantasy. He wiped his bleeding nose with the back of his hand and turned around to glare at the swordsman.

Zoro was seated on the floor, back against the railing, arms crossed in mild annoyance. It was just like him, resting in ridiculous places while the rest of the crew worked hard so they could have a good time. Even Usopp and Luffy were helping out instead of causing chaos for once.

"Don't you have anything to do, shithead?"

"I was sleeping."

Sanji's fists clenched at his sides. "I meant something useful, you sorry excuse for a swordsman."

Zoro's eyebrow twitched at that and Sanji knew he had hit a nerve. "What did you say, you damn pervert?" Zoro said as he rose off the ground grabbing his katanas as he spoke.

"Already deaf, huh? Well, it's not like that could make your swordsmanship even worse, you third-rate swordsman!"

The blow came without delay. Swords still sheathed, Zoro attacked, the ambush lacking its usual strength because of the hidden blades.

"What's wrong, marimo? Don't have the guts to fight properly?"

"If you WANT to be cut to pieces, then just say the word..." Zoro growled back. He still attacked with two sheathed swords, fighting off Sanji's strong kicks but didn't go in for a blow like he normally did.

The cook scowled at him. "It's no fun if you hold back, you know? Since when are you underestimating your opponents?"

"Who is underestimating you, shit cook? You're injured, aren't you?"

Now Sanji's blood boiled in his veins. Looking down at his bandaged foot, he bit his underlip in barely contained rage. Franky had accidentally lost a bit of oil on the stairs when he went to repair the rudder earlier and Sanji, not looking at the ground, slipped on it and fell down, spraining his ankle in the process and hitting his head on the railing. Much to his shame, it was Zoro who spotted him first and carried him to the infirmary, simply ignoring Sanji's enraged protests.

That the marimo considered such a small injury enough to go easy on him, made the cook even angrier and he showered Zoro with another storm of kicks, grim satisfaction gripping his heart when the swordsman stumbled back.

"You damn bastard! You damn annoying piece of shit! How dare you look down at me!" Sanji raged, strengthening his kicks with every hit, ignoring the throbbing pain in his foot.

"I'm not looking down at you! Falling down the stairs is dangerous! You could've died, you idiot!"

That comment only added insult to injury. The cook's strongest kick collided with Zoro's white sword and Sanji grimaced in satisfaction when he heard a loud crack before Zoro flew into the side of the ship.

The cook expected the swordsman to appear a few seconds later out of the dust, finally ready to fight seriously but frowned when no one came, his foot lowering in disappointment.

When the dust settled, he saw Zoro sitting on the ground, staring at the sheathed katana in his hands in disbelieve, body rigid with shock.

Sanji's eyes followed him and the cook's mouth opened in silent shock when he saw what had happened.

The white sheath had split into two, revealing the sharp blade beneath the splinted wood. Part of Zoro's keepsake, the one and only object the swordsman ever truly valued, had been completely destroyed... and by no one else than him.

"Oh, Zoro... I-... I'm sor-" The words died in Sanji's throat when Zoro looked up. He had never seen a pained expression like that on the other man's face...

The swordsman quickly looked away, his face making way for a mask of false indifference. "It's... it's okay, shitty cook. I'll just... get it repaired later in town." He stood up and went in direction of the bunk room, shoulders slouched as he held his damaged katana tightly in his hand.

Sanji looked down, still not believing what he had done... damaging Zoro's white katana was like stepping on Luffy's hat, an evil deed not easily repaid. He wished Zoro had screamed at him, punched him, did anything... anything that would've helped to strip off this intense feeling of guilt.

With shaking hands, Sanji pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one of them, the smoke for once doing nothing to ease his nerves.

"He is completely broke, you know."

He would never admit it to anyone, but Sanji screeched like a girl when those words were suddenly spoken beside him. "N-Nami-swan! You surprised me... W-what did you say?" He didn't see her... didn't even realise she witnessed their fight.

Nami's eyebrows rose. "Ignoring my presence _and_ my words now?"

"I- I would never-"

Nami interrupted Sanji with a wave of her hand, before she crossed her arms.

"He is _broke_, completely bankrupt. Even if I were to overlook the ridiculous amount of cash he owes me, and I don't say I would, he wouldn't be able to get the sheath repaired any time soon," Nami said, looking like she didn't really care about anything of that. "There is a blacksmith in town, famous for miraculous repairs, but he is very expensive." Nami looked at him under her eyelashes before she spoke on in a low voice, speaking slow so he would hear every word of it. "It's really a shame, isn't it?"

She turned to go into the Sunny but stopped at the door to look back at him. "Oh, and by the way: the little girl, he got that sword from... know how she died? She broke her neck when she fell down the stairs," Nami said before vanishing into the depths of the ship.

Sanji looked after her, little gears working fast inside his brain.

"_I'm not looking down at you! Falling down the stairs is dangerous! You could've died, you idiot!"_

His eyes widened when the cook remembered the marimo's words. Touching the bump on the side of his head, he tried to recall the scene when he fell... how fast Zoro had been by his side, how desperately he had called Sanji's name, not 'cook', 'dartbrow' or whatever but his actual name and how he had insisted on carrying him to Chopper, not listening to any of Sanji's complains. His memory was still a bit fuzzy (Chopper said he had a light concussion) but he still remembered those moments clear as day.

Taking in a deep breath of the smoke, Sanji recalled Zoro's pained expression when he looked at his sword, the cook's hands clenching at his sides. They had never had the best of relationships but he hated to see the other man hurt and if he was completely honest with himself: he cared much more for that damn idiot than he would like to admit.

He enjoyed their fights, loved it when the swordsman ate his food, never admitting how good it was but always wanting seconds. In every battle Sanji knew, Zoro would have his back... he knew they could depend on each other as Luffy's right and left hand men. They were like two sides of a coin, completely different, yet part of the same and when one of them was hurt, the other would step in to help...

Remembering Nami's comments about Zoro's finances and the blacksmith in town, Sanji took a bundle of belis out of his pocket and smiled.

He looked at his captain who was busy decorating the Sunny's figure head with things that looked suspiciously like seaweed, something Franky would surely have his head later for, and grinned at him.

"Oi, Luffy! Can you do me a favour? I need a little distraction..."

* * *

><p>'Present Day' was a success if there ever was one. The Sunny glowed in soft lights of several colours, bathing the ship in cosy warmth. They've just had the greatest feast in the history of the crew (which was saying a lot for they've had one after every second near death experience) and were now busy exchanging presents. Most were ridiculous ones like panties for Nami and Robin (Brook ended up with a few cracked ribs), condoms for Luffy (who didn't get the joke and blew it up like a balloon... Chopper wanted one too after that) or a deck of cards with pictures of nude women for Sanji (who needed to get a fresh bag of S RH- after looking at them as well).<p>

Zoro sat against the railing, a bottle of sake in his hands as he watched the others sing and dance to Brook's music. He couldn't bring himself to enjoy the party like the others did, not when he felt like a piece of him had died when the sheath of Wado Ichimonji broke inside his hands. He knew it was ridiculous, but like the sword itself, the sheath had accompanied him for such a long time that he felt lost without it.

It held the most precious memories... memories that kept him going, kept him pushing his body to its limits, on and on until he had reached that one and final goal.

Closing his eyes, he tuned out the noise and remembered... his childhood flashing before his eyes.

"_Victory Number two thousand and one."_

"_Kuina fell down from the stairs... and died!"_

"_Sensei! Please gift me with her sword!"_

"_I will become the world's number one swordsman, so famous that even heaven will hear of my great name!"_

Of course, his ambition didn't lie inside the sword. He would become the best even if he lost Wado Ichimonji itself... but he still felt the loss. This whole time, it was like Kuina was still at his side... like her spirit lived on in that sword, watching his every step and living her dream together with him. But now... now that wonderful feeling was gone, replaced by an empty void.

After Luffy had called him out the day before, he didn't even go back to the bunk room where he had left the sheath's pieces. It hurt too much to look at them... Zoro still cursed himself for being that dumb. He knew how strong the cook was... he should have known better than defending with the sheath. Even with a hurt foot, it was obvious that wood could never hold under cook's strong kicks.

And he didn't even have enough money to get it repaired... and neither had the crew. Well, maybe the sea witch had, but she would only laugh and remind him of his debtif he asked... that stupid hag!

Zoro knew that Sanji had saved money for a new oven, but he would never ask him for it... cooking devices were for the cook like swords for him and he couldn't bring himself to ask for it.

Taking a big swig of sake, Zoro coughed when the liquid burned inside his throat.

"What's wrong, marimo? Can't take the alcohol any more?"

Zoro cursed under his breath when a pair of black clad legs stopped in front of him. Speaking of the devil... He didn't make the cook responsible for what had happened, but he still reminded him of that damn fight.

"Go away, shitty cook. I want to drink alone..."

Sanji crouched down before him, bringing his uncovered eye face to face with the glaring swordsman. "No can do, marimo-kun, because there is still one present left."

Surprised at those words (they had never given anything to each other before), Zoro's eyes darted to the cook's hands, holding a long, covered object.

The swordsman's hands shook as he took it from Sanji, carefully removing the white sheet that covered it up. His eyes widened when it revealed a perfectly fine sheath, looking like it had never burst in the first place.

"Cook... that... that is... but... the money..."

Sanji looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'm sure Franky can managed to build a new oven himself... Maybe even a better one than we can buy. The blacksmith was a bit of a bastard, though. He wanted to make me wait for months... it took a lot of- OOMPH!" Interrupting Sanji's words, Zoro had grabbed him by the shoulders, crushing the other man in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much! That's the best present ever!" Zoro exclaimed. He pushed the cook back and held him in place, grinning widely at him, joy splitting his face.

* * *

><p>Sanji swallowed at the big smile. He had seen Zoro smile like that before but never at him and never so honestly happy.<p>

Warmth exploded in his body along with a small but distinguished flutter in his stomach.

Blushing even more deeply, Sanji looked up and smiled when he saw a mistletoe hanging above their heads, held up by a chain of disembodied hands.

"Seemed like I was had again, huh?" Sanji said quietly to himself and smiled a small smile at the puzzled swordsman.

"Huh? Isn't that-" Zoro started, but stopped when Sanji leaned in for a kiss, melting without delay against the soft pressure of lips.

Nami watched them from afar, a glass of mulled wine in her hand. "You know, you are awfully nice sometimes, nee-san," she said to the woman next to her.

Robin smiled, watching Nami from the corner of her eyes. "I could say the same thing about you, navigator-san. I happened to hear your conversation with cook-san, yesterday..."

The navigator looked away, trying to hide her blush. "I was just annoyed by them... that's all. I didn't want to help them or anything!"

"Sure you didn't," Robin said with a glint in her eyes and turned back to watch the boys still lip-locked on the ground, now being cheered on my Luffy and Franky while Usopp cried for them to stop.

* * *

><p>A little girl watched the scene from the air, a small smile playing around her lips. "Victory number two thousand and two. Happy Present Day, Zoro," she said before vanishing into thin air.<p>

Wado Ichimonji's sheath glowed inside Zoro's hands, unnoticed by anyone other than him and he grinned against the blonde's hot lips.

He had been utterly defeated, but for once, he didn't care. Everything was back in place... The void was gone again and all that was left was warmth and joy.

Oh, what a happy Present Day.

* * *

><p>The end was a bit cheesy, wasn't it? XD<p>

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this little story!

Happy Present Day, Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate and have a wonderful night! ^^

(As for presents... review please? :3)


End file.
